Agent 47/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Jango Fett (Legends) (by SilentNinja) In the darker streets of lower Coruscant, Agent 47 takes aim at his target, Jango Fett, with his silverballers. He shoots at Jango's helmet, but Jango ducks and turns to face 47. He pulls out his twin pistols and fires at 47. 47 ducks and grabs a trash can lid to use as a shield. They continue their firefight, but Jango jumps onto a lightpost and launches a rocket from his rocket system, and it hits next to 47, knocking 47 back and making him lose his silverballers. He runs away and hides behind a building, pulling out the fiberwire. Jango pursues him an as he rounds the corner, 47 wraps the wire around his neck. Jango struggles for a second before elbowing 47 in the stomach and then turning around, punching 47 hard enough to knock him to the ground. 47 jumps up and attempts to use the syringe, but it cannot penetrate Jango's armor. Jango hits 47 again and they fight, with Jango gaining the upper hand and smashing 47 to the ground. 47 spots his shotgun and trips Jango, and he falls flat on his back. 47 runs to his shotgun and Jango sprays flames at him, burning his feet. 47 grabs the gun and shoots at the approaching Jango. He dodges, and shoots a poison saberdart, which hits 47 in the chest. As 47 becomes lightheaded and weakened, Jango shoots him twice in the chest. Jango twirls his pistol, holsters it, and blasts off. WINNER: JANGO FETT Expert's Opinion Agent 47's weapons were powerful enough to kill, however, Jango's were simply better. Jango's powerful armor also gave him a huge advantage. As good as 47 is, he is trained to handle mainly unarmed, unsuspecting opponents, unlike Jango, who has defeated skilled Jedi. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Master Chief (by Kingofawesomeness777) On a spaceship passing by Mars Agent 47 wakes up from hypersleep for 6 months with his instructions and weapons by him. He understands his assignment and proceeds with the mission. He quietly sneaks out of the cargo hold and notices several guards patrolling the hallway. He ducks into the shadows and when one comes by he removes his helmet and strangels him to death. Agent 47 hides the body and puts on the suit of armor. He hides his weapons in a duffel bag and proceeds down the hall. He avoids talking to any guards and makes his way to the captian's quarters where Master Chief is going over battle plans with his commanding general. Agent 47 causes a distraction throwing a coin by the room where Master Chief and his commanding general are and they go to investigate. Agent 47 pulls out his dual Silverballers and begins to shoot the two men. The bullets have minimal effect on the armor and Master Chief runs back into the room where his weapons are while 47 manages to kill his commanding gerneral by shooting his helmet with his SPAS 12. As Master Chief returns he begins firing at 47 who dodges the shots and retreats into another room. Master Chief struggles to find him and 47 uses his W2000 to try to shoot Master Cheif with only minimal damage to the armor. Master Cheif fires his weapons at 47 which deflect because 47 was wearing armor. 47 crawls into an air vent and waits to strike. As Master Chief passes by 47 jumps down and attempts to strangle him with fibre wire. After a breif sturggle Master Chief pulls out his knife and stabs 47 only to have the knfie deflected by the armor. The two sruggle for a breif period until Master Cheif manages to overpower 47 and remove his helmet. 47 shoots at Master Chief only to have the bullets defelct and Master Cheif pulls out his gun and shots 47 in the head. Master Cheif walks away wondering how 47 managed to almost kill him. WINNER: MASTER CHIEF Expert's Opinion The experts believed that the Chief's energy shield protected him from anything that Agent 47 could throw at him. On top of that, his heavier hitting arsenal and intensive training won him the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage